Anna
Anna Radwynson 'is a main protagonist in Redemption Chaotic Repellency and a character in Vigilance Chronicles. She is a female ''Velociraptor citizen of the Tass District and George's Adoptive Sister. Anna also appears in the spin-off series The Evil Organization. Overview '''Appearance Redemption Chaotic Repellency and Vigilance Chronicles In both Redemption Chaotic Repellency and Vigilance Chronicles, Anna is a purple female Velociraptor mongoliensis who appears to be George's adoptive sister. She wears a purple,feathered jacket. The Evil Organization Anna's model changed,she now wears a light purple dress with butterflies in it.Now she has a lot of weapons and abilities through the series,having a spaceship named Purpura Butterfly '''in Space Mutant,and being a '''Butterfly Goddess. As Butterfly Goddess As a Goddess,Anna now wears a big,white dress with light yellow stripes.With Ancient words written on it.Butterfly Goddess has two big white wings with millions of Butterflies following her.There is also a big white light on her.The transformation is limited,when Anna defeats the Red Infection,she changes to her normal self,being very exhausted. RCR - Clana and Medison in Adventures Since this is a Redemption Chaotic Repellency Spin-off,Anna's model is the same like in Redemption Chaotic Repellency. Personality Anna is a active,smart and intelligent raptor.She is a little bit shy,but she can be pretty dangerous when angry.That mostly happens when Clana,her sworn enemy attacks her or bullies her.They sometimes fight,but then stop.Sometimes she's curious,and finds out some of George's secrets that she isn't supposed to know.Anna is also very sensitive sometimes.She really loves sports,especially Basketball.She doesn't like when Women act like Damsels in Distress,which was also a reason why she wanted to become a Fighter.Anna is a caring and nice person and doesn't like other people being lazy. Weapons and Abilities Redemption Chaotic Repellency and Vigilance Chronicles Anna has two blades and two hidden guns.The hidden guns spit poisonous bullets.Anna is also a good basketball player.She is a fast learner,as she learned to fight very quickly. The Evil Organization Anna has two new blades that can poison her enemy,also two new pulse guns and missile guns.She also has the ability to freeze her enemy. As Butterfly Goddess Transformed into a Goddess,Anna can now control butterflies and heal herself and others.She can also form a big circle which can spit a big white laser that can slay her enemies,not much is known about Butterfly Goddesses abilities.Only the healing and the Big,white Laser. Possibly other abilities of The Butterfly Goddess may be revealed in an upcoming episode of The Evil Organization. Pre-Outbreak Before The Undead attacked Tass District,Anna was a member of the High School basketball club.She would also sometimes hang out with her friends,and go on the Basketball court with George. Outbreak Series Utopia TBA Vengeance TBA Redemption Chaotic Repellency RCR - Trailer to be released soon... In the first chapter Anna is too afraid to fight The Undead,so she hides together with other citizens.While in the second chapter she's at Mike's funeral,crying about his loss.In the third chapter,Anna can be seen being trained by George.After her Training,Clana sees her and starts bullying her,after some time,even attacking her.Anna,for self defense,starts fighting back.George then saw the fight,and when he tried to stop it,but it was too late.Anna was already beaten up by Clana (Because that was Anna's first day of Training and her fighting skills still needed to improve.).George then started yelling at Clana,telling her that Anna is his sister and that she is just a newbie at fighting.After that,with the rest of the team,George helped Anna get up.That was the first day Anna and Clana met,but also the worst day of Anna's life,because of all the pain and scars Clana made on her body.On a chapter,Anna gets kidnapped by Djordje Bakic,and she needs to escape,fighting and killing his minions. On the other Chapters Anna helps George and his team to fight The Undead.On the Final Chapter,she will tell Clana that she can change and become friends with her,but Clana didn't listen.A big battle between Anna and Clana was formed.Anna was badly injured in the fight,but she defeated Clana.When leaving the cave where the battle was,Victor Edwards saved Anna when Medison was about to attack Anna and brutally kill her. Redemption Chaotic Repellency-Evolution TBA Civilian Series Nefarious TBA Obsession TBA Prey TBA Relationships George - Her adoptive brother.Anna and George have a lot of things in common,and almost agree with everything.She is glad to have a good and protective big brother like him. Stephan - Anna's adoptive cousin,who can sometimes bully her,taking her stuff and hiding it.Since year 5,Stephan is always arguing with Anna.But still,Anna sees him as a funny and nice person. Clana - Anna and Clana may be Sworn Enemies,but once they teamed up when fighting The Undead,before Clana joined them. Djordje Bakic - She hates him,like George. Mike Brces - When he was alive,he was so much funny to her.She's been very sad when he died. Vanessa - Doesn't talk with her much,but still considers her as a friend. Vigilance/Victor Edwards - Same as Vanessa. Misaki - As George told Anna about Misaki appearing in his visions,Anna liked Misaki for an unknown reason. The Undead - She was afraid of them,but then she became really angry because of Mike's death. Saphira - She hangs out with her sometimes,they are really good friends. The Dreamslayer - Same as Djordje Bakic. Whisper - When hearing George's stories about his dreams and visions,she became worried and thinking like something dangerous is going to happen. Michael Stevix - He bullies her sometimes together with Clana. Veronica - They hang out sometimes. John - He is known to have a crush on Anna,but she doesn't know.They were very good friends before John left. Steve - They are very good friends.Anna always protects Steve when someone bullies him. Mosla - When Anna met Mosla,she got freaked out because she saw an Alien.But Mosla told her that she is friendly,and that she landed on Tass District to find her Lost Child.Anna discovered that Mosla shares the same love about butterflies like her,and that she is a Mutant created by The Mutator by and accident,who wanted them to starve to death.But luckily,she along with her clan escaped.Anna was fascinated by Mosla's story.When she got to know Mosla a little bit better,Anna decided to introduce her to the team. Alice Steven - Anna and Alice were preschool friends,Anna wanted to help Alice to conquer her fear in The Evil Organization. Nathan Nesson - John met Anna with Nathan,they became very good friends. Rën - Rën betrayed The Soler Buterl Organization,so Anna considers him as an Enemy not only because of that,he always says that he will kill her family and friends. Ted - Anna loved Ted as a pet since when she was 5 years old.She almost cried when she heard that Ted ran away. Sarah - Her friend from Basketball. Medison - Anna doesn't hate her or like her,but they can hang out sometimes.Anna is always advises Medison that Clana is an evil person and that she can get her in trouble,but Medison still follows Clana and listens everything she says. The Evil Organization As a leader of The Soler Buterl Organization,Anna is the main protagonist in this series.She,and the rest of the team,fights The Rën allej Organization. Project-Corruption TBA Space Mutant As Anna finds out that the Tass District Citizens are disappearing mysteriously,she told the whole Soler Buterl Organization that they must search the Thing that is non-stop killing the Citizens. In Space Mutant,Anna tells Mosla her weird Connection to Butterflies,because Mosla knows everything about butterflies.Hearing Anna's Weird Situation,Mosla almost passed out,she couldn't believe what she heard.Afterwards,she told Anna that she is actually a Butterfly Goddess,which explains all the followings of Butterflies and the Weird Connection.Anna was very happy that her secret about Butterflies is finally revealed,and that the secret is very incredible and powerful.Because of the Butterfly Goddess thing being a quite difficult job,Anna has been replaced as a leader of The Soler Buterl Organization,while Stephan,her cousin,becomes the new leader. The Red Danger TBA Killed Victims * Clana * Rën * The Space Mutant * Numerous counts of Undead * Numerous counts of Rën allej Secret Agents * Numerous counts of Red Zombies Trivia * Anna is Mothralover8's (Her creator) mascot in Redemption Chaotic Repellency,Vigilance Chronicles,The Evil Organization and Other Series. * Anna was supposed to have two Clones,"Clone Anna" and "Middle Anna",because she somehow fell into a cloning machine,and her clones were created."Clone Anna" being a light blue velociraptor which represents her evil clone,and "Middle Anna" being a pink velociraptor which represents her good clone that follows Clone Anna and advises her that evil is the worst thing ever.But,that story was scrapped,because it will make no sense why "Middle Anna" is called "Middle",and it could be a little childish.So,instead of "Clone Anna" and "Middle Anna",there are Clana and Medison. * The developer of RCR (gogo3) wanted his sister to change her character's species to Troodon,since it wouldn't make sense for her to be a Velociraptor unless she's adopted.She however denied to change her species,and wanted to remain Velociraptor.This doesn't mean that Mothralover8 (Gogo3's sister) is adopted in real-life. * Anna's TEO model is made by Mothralover8 herself. * Edmundpjc's Velociraptor is used to make Anna's RCR model. Gallery You can find Anna's pictures in her Gallery. Category:Protagonists Category:Females Category:Velociraptors Category:Characters Category:RCR Category:TEO Category:The Soler Buterl Members Category:Radwynsons